marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Howard Stark (Earth-12041)
; ; | Relatives = Maria Stark (wife) Tony Stark (son) Arno Stark (descendant) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former CEO of Stark International, arms manufacturer, Adventurer, Inventor, filmmaker Industrialist, Engineer, Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kevin Burke; Chris Wyatt | First = | Death = - | HistoryText = Howard Stark was the founder and original CEO of Stark Industries and the father of Tony Stark, who would become the super hero Iron Man. When he wasn't inventing world changing, creating and buying corporations, being awarded lucrative Government contacts, flying expensive airplanes (all while impressing ladies around the world), Howard created his own short lived motion picture studio called Stark Studios in Hollywood, California. Producing critically acclaimed hits as "The Robot", "The Swamp Monster" and the family classic "The Robot Returns". During which in 1944, he was approached by a mysterious women who handed him the Staff of the Rising Moon as a prop in his next film; "The Robot Rises" in exchange for the lead role. Howard was unaware the the Staff had real mystical capabilities and believed it was just special effects. He was one of Captain America's good friends and was the one who created the unique iron-Vibranium alloy shield for Cap. The Vibranium was gifted to Howard by King T'Chaka as gratitude for Steve and Howard help saving his Wakanda nation from Hydra during World War 2. On December 31st 1949, Howard was on a Mission with his friend Agent Peggy Carter to deliver a "package" when they were attacked by Hydra Agents robots (Who were actually sent by Kang to kill Howard) until one of the damage robots accidentally sent them to the present day future with blurred memories of the last twelve hours. When Captain America and Iron Man came to investigate, Howard was surprised to find Cap still alive and that he'll eventually have a son. For time being Tony and Steve spent some time catching up with Howard and Peggy respectively while they figure how they got here. Howard and Tony were attacked by the robots remains using parts of the Iron mam armors, they were able to destroy it just before when Kang makes his entrance, he revealed his attempt to wipe the Stark lineage from history and all that would come from it (i.e. the Arc Reactor, Iron Man, The Avengers and Arno Stark). Both Starks battle Kang as he continues his attempt to kill Howard, things prove to be more difficult for him as Cap and Peggy arrive in time. In order to save his son, Howard escapes Kang and wears one of Tony's armors, Kang is beaten by the four of them combine but revealed that if Howard remains time displace for too long the paradox will catch up and erase Iron man anyway. The Conqueror makes his escape though a time portal. Tony calculates that they have until midnight to send Howard and Peggy back. Tony Uses the residual energy from Kang's robot components to reopen the portal they came through all within 2 minutes. He also told them that they don't won't remember their time in the future. Just when they were giving their farewells, Kang returned to finish what he started but was stopped by Arno Stark who drags him back to future as the conquer cursed the Stark's. Howard and Agent Carter returned to the past just in time with their captive Doctor Faustus with no memories of the last few hours. While initially confused, Howard wish his friend Peggy a Happy New Year. At some point Howard eventually settled down, got married to Maria and had his son Tony, though they had a rocky relationship as Howard would hardly spent with his son, as Tony mentions that he was a great scientist rather than a great dad. Tony also mentioned that his father used to tell stories of Captain America which Tony used to dress as. Howard was also the creator of Arsenal, a robot made for two tasks; energy convention and containment as its secondary programming and be Tony's friend for when he's not around as its primary, he even recorded over a hundred of holograms messages into Arsenal for Tony on how it he works and other activities that Tony never got to experience with his father. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Howard Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Howard Stark is voiced by Stephen Collins as an older man and by Charlie Schlatter as a younger man. * Howard wrote a book on Zeno metals. * He also studied extraterrestrial alloys such as Dark Star Composite metal. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Stark Family Category:Time Travelers